Blink, de MJ Hayden
by Sientate - Foro de InuYasha
Summary: Porque todo ocurre en un parpadeo.
1. Tiempo para amar

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes e historia original le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia pertenece a una chica del foro ¡Siéntate! (luego, revelaremos a quien).

Fic participante del juego del foro ¡Siéntate!, _Mes_ _de la Amistad: Amigo Secreto_. Este fic particular está escrito para **Sarcastic and Clumsy Girl**, de su amiga secreta.

¡Le dejamos la pequeña viñeta para que lo disfruten!

* * *

"**Tiempo para amar"**

«¿Que soy para usted?»

Reprimí un suspiro apretando un poco de la tela de mi kimono, sentía las mejillas enrojecidas mientras aguardaba por la respuesta a la interrogante que desde hace tiempo rondaba por mi mente.

No podía permitir el arrepentirme de haber sacado a colación el tema, no ahora ni mucho menos frente a él.

—¿Sesshômaru-sama? —murmuré a sabiendas que me había escuchado perfectamente.

Estaba ansiosa, no podía negarlo solo rogaba que los latidos en mi pecho no me delataran. Odiaría verme como una adolescente hormonal, por mucho que la señorita Kagome dijera que era normal. Los sentimientos que tenía hacia mi señor no eran cosa de una etapa como lo llamaba ella; lo quería mucho más que eso.

Él era mi todo, significaba el inicio de una vida llena de alegría y en compañía; un hogar. El señor Sesshômaru era el calor que por años me había sido negado y sin importar lo que todos dijeran que era para mí solamente existía él.

Frialdad, poder y maldad, pero bien sabía que dentro había calor, dulzura y cariño. No dudaba de su existencia, conmigo había sido el ser más gentil, ¿no me había protegido tantos años a pesar de su odio hacia mi especie?

Lo amaba, no tenía duda de mis propios sentimientos y quería conocer los suyos, quería saber lo que sentía por mí.

—Sandeces.

Me mordí el labio desviando la mirada hacia el verde césped, tracé pequeños círculos con mi dedo índice como cuando era una niña y el nerviosismo se presentaba en mí, ¿qué esperaba? Mi señor no era alguien que hablara de sus sentimientos, era consciente de eso y más sin embargo tenía ese pequeño anhelo por saberme especial para él.

—Rin no volverá hablar sobre esto —dije levantando la mirada para regalarle una sonrisa, gesto que inmediatamente se congeló en mis facciones cuando fui consciente de la cercanía del rostro de mi señor.

Sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en los míos mostrándome palabras que nadie más debía conocer.

«Espera solo un poco más», parecía querer decir «Aún no es tiempo».

—Entiendo—sonreí antes de cerrar los ojos para acomodarme en su hombro, como ocasiones antes el permitió el contacto provocando que mis mejillas se colorearan de carmín y un suspiro saliera de mis labios.

—Canta para mí.

Su petición me desconcertó sólo un poco, pero inmediatamente obedecí entonando por lo bajo una de las canciones que la señorita Kagome me había enseñado cuando había regresado de su época.

Era una de mis favoritas y solo hasta ese momento reparé en que hablaba casi de mi situación, cante con ánimo renovado hasta que una garra en mi mejilla me distrajo.

El calor subió desde mi cuello hasta donde mi señor tocaba, era como un pequeño juego entre él y yo, que bien sabía el resultado sería hasta dentro de unos años.

Agradecí internamente su sinceridad, porque aún sin palabras de por medio había obtenido mi respuesta, ahora solo quedaba esperar un tiempo más.

**Continuará**

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Esperamos ese comentario.

_El foro ¡Siéntate!_


	2. Dilema

**Notas de autor: **¡Espero te guste Sarcastic! Y que no adivines aún quién soy, eso sería realmente aburrido. ¡Disfrútalo!

"**Dilema"**

—Este ya lo usé, éste también. —Rin gruñó con frustración mientras que con el debido cuidado rebuscaba entre los kimonos. Gracias a Inuyasha, había aprendido como cambiaba la luna y esa noche había luna creciente, lo que significaba una sola cosa: Sesshômaru iría a la aldea.

—¿Rin-chan?— la voz Kagome distrajo a la adolescente haciéndola incorporar, con tan mala suerte que ésta se golpeó en la cabeza con parte del ropero—, lo siento—se disculpó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios—. Estás nerviosa, ¿hoy viene mi cuñado?

—Si —las mejillas de Rin enrojecieron, era tan obvia que era imposible que sus sentimientos pasaran desapercibido para media aldea. Y todavía consientes de eso, muchos aldeanos estaban rondándola como una parvada de buitres.

—¡Te ayudaré!

Kagome dejó la canasta con las hierbas medicinales a un lado mientras se limpiaba las manos rápidamente.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes?— preguntó con voz dulce, Rin desvió la mirada a los dos kimonos que aún no había lanzado por los aires.

—Azul oscuro y verde oscuro— contestó ahogando un suspiro de frustración.

—Azul queda para invierno, aún es verano así que…

—¿Verde?— inquirió levantando la fina tela, Kagome lo inspeccionó detalladamente.

—Keh, el idiota no se fijará— la voz de Inuyasha se escuchó fuera de la casa llamando la atención de ambas, pero la menor intentó no desviar la mirada al suelo, no quería que sus palabras le molestaran. Sabía que a Sesshômaru poco le importaba que vistiera el día de su visita, pero dentro de sí habitaba la ilusión de que a él le agradara lo que vestía.

Aunque casi podía ir a recibirlo desnuda y no habría gran problema, para el demonio ella seguía siendo una niña. A menos que alguien más la viera, Rin no quería ni pensar cuantos chicos caerían en garras de su señor.

El impacto del medio demonio contra el suelo hizo salir a Rin de su ligera inconsciencia, volteó a ver a Kagome solo para encontrarla tarareando como sí nada ocurriera, preparando el kimono verde a un lado del azul.

—Ven Inuyasha.

Él obedeció -después de que el hechizo terminara- con cierto recelo en sus facciones, como si de pronto sintiera la necesidad de correr, Rin soltó una ligera risa provocando que las orejas blancas se movieran ante el sonido.

—¿Qué?— preguntó mirando a la miko, ella le sonrió dulcemente señalando los trajes.—¡Yo que sé, mujer! —gruñó de mala manera cruzando los brazos y metiendo las manos en su haori.

—Kagome-sama, no es necesario— la protegida del Lord del Oeste sentía sus mejillas calientes, no era tan difícil darse cuenta ni para ella misma que se había sonrojado—Inuyasha-sama no tiene porque…

—Keh, ese— eligió señalando el kimono de su preferencia y saliendo de manera abrupta.

Rin no sabía porqué, pero su respuesta había sido… ¿Extraña? ¿Por qué razón elegiría su yukata para dormir? Kagome estaba por decir algo cuando la voz de Jaken se escucho fuera de la vivienda. La chica de coleta casi corrió para cambiar su ropa, desnudándose mientras lo hacía cuando la pequeña rana verde entró.

—Mocosa es mejor que…

El gritó de Rin aturdió al demonio mientras que tomaba ambas telas entre sus manos cubriendo su desnudes. Kagome ante la intrusión tan inesperada gritó arrojando su canasta de hierbas medicinales a coro de unos ¡Largoooo! Y ¡tápate por el amor de Kami-sama, Rin! A todo pulmón.

La sacerdotisa corrió hasta sacar a empujones a Jaken que seguía bastante en shock por la imagen de Rin desnuda.

Definitivamente ya no era una niña. Y nunca más la miraría igual.

—¡No Sesshômaru-samaaaaaaaaaa!

La voz de Jaken se volvió lejana mientras recibía una patada cortesía de Sesshômaru quien aún con su semblante de me importa un carajo todo, entró en la cabaña.

Rin mantenía el cuerpo cubierto con sus kimonos desarreglados en un silencio absoluto y las mejillas más rojas que una manzana, color que amenazó con volverse casi púrpura cuando vio a Sesshômaru caminar hacia ella.

—Se-Sesshômaru-sama— Rin balbuceó apretando la tela con cada paso recorrido por el daiyoukai.

—Rin—fue la única palabra que salió de su boca, pero para la chica fue lo que necesitó para casi sufrir un colapso. ¿Por qué su voz sonaba incluso más profunda ahora?

—En un momento…estaré lista.—contestó a una pregunta nunca formulada desviando la mirada al suelo, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Y elegir de una maldita vez que se pondría.

Los ojos dorados admiraron cada centímetro de piel al descubierto,

Sesshômaru no era idiota. Frío, arrogante y hasta un poco cruel, pero no idiota. Sabía los sentimientos que su protegida guardaba hacia él, pero ignorarlos había sido lo mejor en su momento, así evitaría tener que analizar ese _algo_ que no dejaba de perseguirlo cuando el dulce olor a melocotón le había indicado que Rin había alcanzado la madurez.

—Quédate así.

«¡¿QUÉ?!» la cabeza de Rin daba vueltas mientras que por poco dislocó su cuello al alzarla de manera rápida para ver a Sesshômaru.

—Pe-Pero…— balbuceó incoherencias, ¿qué más podía hacer?

_¡Acepta!_ La pequeña parte malvada de Rin habló animándola a mostrarse seductora ante el daiyoukai, para propia consternación de la adolescente la angelita apoyaba a la diablilla diciéndole _¿Por qué_ _no, si lo quieres?_

Al diablo, malditos dilemas mentales.

Sesshômaru estaba con sus ojos fijos en ella, su estola se movió por voluntad propia envolviendo a la chica y acercando sus cuerpos lo más posible. Si Rin aflojaba al menos un poco el agarre sobre sus ropas el youkai tendría una gloriosa vista de sus ya formados y suaves senos. Él acercó su nariz al cuello de ella embriagando sus sentidos con el dulce aroma, asombrándose de cómo éste estaba tentándolo.

—Sesshô…

La voz de Rin quedó suspendida a mitad del nombre de su guardián cuando éste creó su látigo de luz impactándolo contra la puerta.

—¡No te atrevas! —Inuyasha entró a la pequeña vivienda importándole poco que interrumpiera lo que sea que estaba pasando entre la pareja. Rin ahogó un gritito en la estola olvidando momentáneamente que era la cola de su señor y que eso podría tener una reacción en el daiyoukai. Por su parte, Sesshômaru mantenía su temple imperturbable, pero sus ojos estaban adquiriendo un tono rojizo. — ¡Es una niña!

—El olor que hay entre sus piernas demuestra la contrario.

«¿Dónde están los demonios atacando la aldea cuando se necesitan?», Rin quería desaparecer en ese mismo instante, ser capaz de convertirse en una pequeña pulga como el anciano Myôga y huir de la mirada de ambos hermanos, el menor de ellos movió apenas su nariz captando el olor del que hablaba Sesshômaru.

Inuyasha enrojeció sin atreverse a ver a Rin a los ojos mientras la confusión se extendía a lo largo de sus facciones. ¿Cómo podría estar tan…dispuesta para apartarse con su hermano? Las arcadas amenazaban con hacerlo vomitar o ya de plano, aguantar el asco y tragar su propio estómago a ver si volvía a hacer lo mismo.

—Inuyasha. — Kagome gruñó entrando a la cabaña e ignorando a la pareja—, ya hablamos de esto.

—No te metas.

La pareja inició una discusión donde ningún cedería de manera rápida, Sesshômaru dirigió la mirada hacia Rin.

—Ponte esto.

Le entregó una caja finamente decorada con flores de sakura, para después dar media vuelta e irse.

Rin miró al objeto entre sus manos y aún peleando para no quedar desnuda con las telas que hacían de ropa la abrió. Sus labios rosas se abrieron en una "o" al ver dentro.

El kimono era una réplica exacta del traje de Sesshômaru, con la única diferencia que los detalles que el traje tenía en rojo, el de Rin los tenía de color azul oscuro.

La chica sonrió abrazando su nuevo regalo, al parecer no tenía que esperar tanto para escuchar una respuesta a su pregunta hecha meses atrás.

«Gracias, Sesshômaru-sama»


	3. Olor

Notas de autor: Me siento ofendida Sarcastic (?), disfruta el capítulo.

* * *

"Olor"

* * *

«Corre»

Una adolescente de cabello negro escapa con todas sus fuerzas mientras las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas teñidas de mugre. Quiere gritar, necesita pronunciar el nombre que sabe la salvara y sin embargo su garganta se niega en rotundo a emitir al menos una articulación.

Lo único que puede percibirse es el agitado sonido de una respiración entrecortada y el sonido que provocan sus pies descalzos contra el frío suelo.

Las bestias están cerca, puede escucharlas saborear su presa en la distancia, pero no puede pararse y girar para comprobarla. Si lo hace sabe que estará perdida y no tendrá una segunda oportunidad.

«Vamos Rin», se reprende mientras la imagen de Sesshômaru aparece en su mente.

Cae, una rama ha pasado inadvertida y la ha hecho precipitarse contra el suelo. Y los escucha; las garras listas, la euforia por haber conseguido a su presa.

Se da la vuelta solo para ver con horror como el ser se arroja sobre ella con dirección a su garganta.

—¡Gane!

El pequeño cachorro de lobo da vueltas sobre sí mismo mientras su cola peluda se sacude con fuerza y los lobeznos aúllan de alegría.

—Rin-chan es mi presa.—Haru sigue con su pequeño baile de victoria mientras que Daisuke refunfuña en un gesto idéntico al de su padre.

—Dile eso al tío—gruñe al oler las lágrimas de la chica.

—Estoy bien—ella responde con rapidez deslizando los dedos por el tierno cabello de plata—, estamos jugando.

—Papá lo llama...paradoico, panaronico—el hijo de Inuyasha y Kagome rasca su cabeza con confusión, odia olvidar las palabras que ha aprendido de su madre.

—Calla cachorro—Haru, el vástago de Kôga y Ayame lo reprende por robarle su momento de gloria, intentando por todos los medios no temblar ante la visión del estoico daiyoukai y no es por miedo, sólo que su instinto de supervivencia lo hace querer correr lejos de él; por si acaso.

—¡No me calles, lobucho!— Daisuke contesta gruñendo en dirección del cachorro lobo.

Rin todavía en el suelo ríe enternecida al ver como ambos pequeños pelean.

«De tal palo, tal astilla», piensa con cariño.

Los pequeños se detienen de súbito olfateando el aire y sin más, corren a esconderse tras de ella mientras que los lobeznos tiemblan en su lugar.

—Malo, esto es malo. —Daisuke susurra mientras se aferra al obi del kimono maltratado, que para suerte de la chica no es el último que le ha sido regalado.

—¿Qué sucede?—Rin se alarma mirando en todas direcciones cuando una luz aterriza frente a ellos—¡Sesshômaru-sama! —exclama sonriente. El demonio la mira fijamente, examinándola.

—Estás herida.

—¿Eh?—musita con sorpresa, entonces la joven procede a examinar su cuerpo. Sus brazos están llenos de pequeños arañazos que no le causan el mayor dolor, sus pies le arden un poco y puede sospechar que necesitara un leve ungüento. Por lo demás, se siente excelente—, no es nada Sesshômaru-sama. —Dice al cabo de unos segundos—estoy bien.

Sesshômaru no lo cree, así que Rin se levanta sacudiendo sus ropas, lo que menos desea es que le sean interrumpidas las sesiones donde juega con los pequeños.

—Tu cuello.

«¿Qué pasa con el?», quería preguntar pero la lengua del daiyoukai lame donde instantes atrás el demonio lobo había mordido. Rin estruja la tela blanca entre sus dedos, le ruega a los dioses que los sentidos de los pequeños no sean lo suficientemente desarrollados para capar su nuevo aroma. Se odiaría por tener que explicarles el porqué de eso, y sin duda Kagome la mataría si es que los infantes llegaban a preguntarle algo al respecto.

—Sesshômaru-sama— murmura con voz ahogada lanzando una mirada hacia atrás, Haru y Daisuke mantienen los ojos fijos en sus acciones. —Los niños...

El daiyoukai no se aparta, su lado posesivo es quien lo mantiene en esa posición enseñándole a esos pequeños cobardes exactamente a quien pertenece la hembra entre sus brazos. Aunque por fuera tiene la misma cara de calma, los pequeños entienden el mensaje.

Sus manos se deslizan borrando el rastro de lágrimas en tanto un gruñido brota de su pecho, imperceptible para la humana pero para los oídos sobrenaturales es bastante audible, de hecho hace temblar cada una de sus células mientras su instinto les grita el huir de ese lugar.

Los lobeznos son los primeros en obedecer a su naturaleza seguidos muy de cerca por Haru y a pesar de que el pequeño hanyô desea quedarse termina por huir también.

—Sesshômaru-sama— Rin lo regaña suavemente curvando sus labios en una involuntaria y pequeña sonrisa, niega de manera lenta—, no tenía porque asustarlos.

—Sandeces.

La chica ríe alegre depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su señor, sabe que está siendo osada en un lugar inapropiado para demostrar tal afecto y sin embargo no se siente mal por eso.

—¿Dónde está el señor Jaken?— pregunta recién notando la ausencia del youkai verde, Sesshômaru la observa atentamente solo unos segundos, sus cuerpos se han alejado unos centímetros; pero la atracción los mantiene estáticos.

—Por ahí.

Inconsciente. Con una piedra en la cabeza.

Ambos terminan la oración en la mente, aunque la chica con algo de compasión y risa culpable. No debe sentirse tan contenta por ser la causa de la "desgracia" del pequeño demonio rana, pero eso significa que es importante para su señor.

—Iré a buscar a los niños.

Rin habla después de unos momentos sin levantar la mirada, se ha sonrojado ante sus pensamientos y la cercanía del cuerpo del daiyoukai.

—No. — A pesar de que no es una orden propiamente dicha, tiene todo el matiz de ser una. Rin sabe exactamente que debe acatarla y aun sabiéndolo le sonríe al Lord del Oeste.

—Usted los ahuyentó, es mi deber.

Un pequeño tic aparece imperceptible en la ceja de Sesshômaru, de ser alguien más no quedaría ni un solo cabello para aquel que profesa tal ofensa como contradecirlo, pero es Rin quien lo pide por lo que se da la vuelta hasta recostarse contra un árbol.

La pelinegra sonríe luminosamente mientras corre en dirección del daiyoukai para dejar un casto beso en sus labios. Es la primera vez que se atreve a hacerlo, a Sesshômaru parece disgustarle esa muestra de afecto -o cualquiera, de todos modos-.

A pesar de eso, Rin mueve ligeramente sus labios sobre los que parecen tallados en el más fino y duro mármol. Ella no desiste, porque sí aprendió a tomarle el gusto a los mordiscos -demasiado rápido, pero eso es otra historia-, Sesshômaru también debe ceder y apreciar al menos un poco sus besos.

La estrecha cintura es capturada entre las garras de la bestia mientras tanto los labios finos son mordidos con un poco de brusquedad, lo que provoca un débil gemido en la chica. Las lenguas se encuentran en una danza imperfecta y torpe debido a la inexperiencia, pero eso no parece molestarle a ninguno de los dos.

Hasta qué escuchan unas risitas en los arbustos.

Rin enrojece, Sesshômaru mira a esa dirección mientras gruñe en advertencia. Si alguien más osa meterse cuando está ocupado terminará muerto, así sea una pequeña e insignificante mosca.

—Sostente.

Rin no vacila en acatar la orden, se abraza con fuerza a Sesshômaru mientras este empieza a elevarse, cuando están lo suficientemente alto ella habla:

—¡Directo a casa, niños!

Haru y Daisuke salen de sus escondites con una mueca en sus facciones, ¡querían saber porque el nuevo olor tan dulce y raro de Rin!

—Siempre supe que terminaría así. —La voz de Kôga se escucha en uno de los árboles cercanos. Da un salto para bajar seguido de Inuyasha, el cual presume de una cara de pocos amigos—, quien lo diría; su olor es tan dulce que ya puede met...

—Sarnosito, es mejor que te...

—¡Papá!

«...metas los comentarios por el culo», termina Inuyasha en sus pensamientos.

Ambos padres voltean ante el llamado de sus hijos, por la mirada esperanzada saben que están en un aprieto.

—¿Por qué el aroma de Rin se volvió tan dulce?

Inuyasha toma su primogénito del traje de rata de fuego sin el menor cuidado en tanto Kôga carga al suyo como un costal de papás.

—Tienes que hablar con tu madre.

El coro de padres tiene un matiz de horror mal disfrazado. Al diablo, prefieren enfrentarse a diez Naraku's con todo y su repertorio de extensiones en lugar de sus mujeres molestas.

«Espero Kagome no me siente hasta el infierno».


	4. Luz de medianoche

"**Luz de medianoche"**

Oscuridad, tiñendo los colores hasta corromper su existencia.

Invierno, matando los retoños que no han logrado florecer.

Él, demonio de luna, ser de destrucción.

Luz, regresando la esperanza a los caminos de oscuridad.

Primavera, inicio de una nueva vida.

Ella, mujer de amor, ser de devoción.

Ambos se encontraron, luz y oscuridad danzando una pieza musical eterna donde el invierno y la primavera acariciaban cada parte de sí. La mujer que amó a la luna se entregó completamente, esperando que la destrucción se doblegara ante la devoción y los sentimientos que esa noche se le ofrecieron.

Él, que por tanto tiempo había estado rodeado de la más penetrante oscuridad encuentro en cada caricia al cuerpo femenino la luz que poco a poco le renovó la visión, en tanto ella regresó a la vida con cada roce de sus pieles; su nombre fue pronunciado como la cosa más preciosa que le perteneció jamás, en un tono que él había escuchado solamente cuando ella le hablaba llena de la más pura felicidad.

Las garras manchadas de sangre se movieron con destreza, aún si se consideró un profanador de la pureza que le fue entregada e intentó separarse ella lo retuvo.

—Le pertenezco.

Desde siempre, para siempre.

Aunque su alma con el tiempo no pueda seguir en ese cuerpo, aun cuando este se marchite; sus almas estarán unidas y ambos lo saben.

Tal vez, él siempre lo supo desde la primera vez que la había sostenido en sus brazos después de salvarla, pero era su orgullo quien había tratado de alejarlo de su destino. Sin embargo ella había esperado a su regreso, a que lograra darse cuenta de lo que sentía con una paciencia infinita y aunque no lo dijera se lo agradecía.

Los ojos ámbar y las orbes marrones se encontraron cuando sus cuerpos se convirtieron en uno solo, ella sonrió acariciando las marcas en las mejillas masculinas en tanto él acarició la sensación de saberla completamente suya. Porque el alma de la frágil humana siempre había estado ligada a su propia alma, ahora era un hecho irrefutable.

Estaban completos solo cuando estaban juntos.


	5. Parpadeo

"**Parpadeo"**

* * *

_Tokio,_ _ 2013_

* * *

—¡A diferencia tuya, mi madre no es una perra!

El grito interrumpió la clase del profesor de literatura mientras este repasaba un poema de la era Sengoku Jidai quinientos años atrás. La dueña de tal insulto se levantó de su pupitre con las mejillas rojas al ver el alboroto que había armado, su cabello negro escapó de su coleta mientras que, tomando sus cosas con brusquedad huía del salón.

El agredido se levantó con paso elegante y después de musitar una disculpa al profesor salió tras la chica, quien seguía caminando por los pasillos completamente molesta.

—Rin.

—Solo déjame sola. — Pidió con voz baja, sabía que sería escuchada a la perfección. Sesshômaru frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, desde que habían despertado esa mañana había estado demasiado irritable y eso no tenía nada que ver con su ciclo menstrual, lo sabía a la perfección; llegaría al menos en nueve días más.

Había pasado casi quinientos años a su lado, sabía cada pequeña cosa sin importancia de la chica que acababa de mandarlo al demonio.

Entonces recordó el porqué, era el aniversario de su hermano. Inuyasha había muerto antes de empezar lo que los humanos habían denominado era Meiji casi ciento cincuenta años atrás, debido a que la extraña sacerdotisa había fallecido también. Los hijos de ambos habían crecido y formado sus propias familias, perdiendo poco a poco en cada generación el poder demoniaco y con ello, empezaron a temerle a él.

No es que le importara ni mucho menos lo que pensarán acerca de un demonio como él, solo que había sido un duro golpe para su compañera el no haber podido estar cerca de los hijos de la familia de su hermano y eso se debía a que Rin no era capaz de engendrar cachorros.

La descendencia no era un tema que les gustara tratar, Sesshômaru era incapaz de confortar el dolor de su compañera con palabras así que lo único que pudieron hacer era dejar el tema y no pensar en eso.

Claro está que aunque no lo dijeran, ambos sabían que no podían alejarlo de ese rincón de su mente y traerlo de regreso en el momento menos oportuno. Por eso habían elegido estudiar algo que los ayudara a mantener sus mentes ocupadas, aunque aún conservaban una parte de sus tierras donde podían vivir cómodamente.

—Sesshômaru-senpai.

La voz de una de sus compañeras de clase se escuchó a su lado, por lo que sospechaba que llevaba rato ignorando su presencia.

—Izumi. —intentó no mirarla más de lo necesario, la pobre chica terminaba casi hiperventilando si lo hacía.

Quién lo diría, la reencarnación de Kagura lo había encontrado y no sólo la de ella, la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase tenían un aroma similar a los demás, como el del monje, la exterminadora y el hermano de ésta. Aunque estas personas poco se parecían a lo que antes habían sido, un claro ejemplo era la chica que ahora lo miraba atenta.

La domadora del viento había sido implacable, decidida y buscó su libertad más que nada, Izumi no era más que una chica asustadiza, con un amor casi obsesivo por la rutina.

—¿Le sucede algo a Rin?

—Ya se le pasará— contestó escuetamente empezando a andar y ella lo siguió calladamente.

—Pueden ser las hormonas.

—No.

La chica se mordió el labio y no agregó más hasta que llegó al salón de cocina, se despidió de Sesshômaru con la mano y corrió más roja que un tomate al interior.

—¡Hermano del orejas de perro!

Sesshômaru fingió no haberlo escuchado llegando hasta las escaleras para ir al patio, pero sin duda el humano corrió hasta alcanzarlo. Sota, el hermano de Kagome los había recibido en el templo de la familia Higurashi años atrás cuando Rin y él habían decidido volver a Japón después de los acontecimientos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Rin podría tener su marca y ser más resistente que un humano común -el tiempo que llevaba viva era prueba de ello-, pero no estaba de más cuidarla de esos peligros.

—Rin está en la biblioteca. —Al menos el chico era útil y no tan entrometido como su hermana.

Sesshômaru asintió en su dirección retomando un nuevo camino en esta ocasión, se dejó guiar por sus sentidos adormilados hasta encontrarla escondida entre los enormes tomos de libros clásicos de literatura.

—Lo siento— los ojos marrones se encontraron con los suyos, seguían teniendo ese brillo en particular que le gustaba, ella seguía prácticamente igual. Rin se abrazó a él dejando que las lágrimas mojarán su camisa en tanto los sollozos se ahogaban en su cuello—, soy una tonta.

—Mi madre es una perra— Sesshômaru la tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo sin entender el porqué de la disculpa, ellos eran demonios perro al final de cuentas. La misma Rin estaba ligada a él.

—No lo digo por eso— replicó con una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria que rápidamente perdió—, tengo miedo de...

Mientras hablaba, él supo exactamente qué era lo que estaba pasando. Esa maldita poción para ocultar sus rasgos de demonio hacia que sus sentidos se desorientaran de una manera alarmante. Despegó a Rin de su cuerpo solo para verla con comprensión.

—Estas...

Ella asintió sin dejarlo terminar, volviendo a abrazarse a su cuerpo. Un hijo, ¿cómo era eso posible?

—Fui al médico. — Murmuró bajito temiendo ser oída, por su nueva condición su compañero sobreprotector le había "sugerido" no ir ahí ya que les sorprendería algunos de sus cambios internos más importantes, sin mencionar el grosor de su piel y que sus caninos eran un poco más afilados que los normales y volvían a crecerle con rapidez al igual que a él. Se limpió las lágrimas sintiendo que debía ser fuerte.

—Rin...

—No me descubrió, sólo me hizo unas preguntas sobre...— ella calló enrojeciendo de repente.

—De nuestro apareamiento.

—El punto es que...— Rin volvió a balbucear un montón de explicaciones que Sesshômaru pasó por alto. —Estoy embarazada.

—No veo el problema.

Rin parpadeó confundida, pero pronto la más pura y genuina sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro.

—¿De verdad, Sesshômaru-sama?

Así qué ahí estaba el meollo del asunto, Rin había temido a su reacción. Debían practicar un poco más la comunicación.

—¿Pensabas que no lo deseaba?

—No es eso, es...después de tanto tiempo.

—Sandeces— Sesshômaru la cortó restándole importancia—, es lo que deseabas.

—Y usted...

Los labios femeninos se vieron inmovilizados por los masculinos, las manos viajaron por dentro de su ropa hasta tocar su vientre aún plano dándole a entender que realmente deseaba al vástago de ambos, mientras un pequeño gemido escapaba de Rin. Con gran destreza de colocó sobre Sesshômaru dejando que este siguiera acariciando su cuerpo, pero siendo ella la que dominara la situación.

Un carraspeo los hizo separarse unos milímetros, uno de los maestros había elegido ese momento para buscar un libro, Sesshômaru lo miró a los ojos y el humano tembló como una hoja.

—¿Disculpe?

—Y-yo, —el profesor se removió incomodo en su lugar mientras que su instinto le dictaba salir gritando como mujer en película de terror barata—, ejem. Nada que tengan buen día.

El docente casi corrió hasta la salida. Rin río alegre abrazando la cintura masculina, bien podrían considerarse expulsados de una clase hasta el final de la carrera.

—Vamos, tienes que comer.

—¡Sandía! Quiero una sandía.— Rin se alegró y su tono de voz lo demostró.

Al final su vida era eso, pequeños parpadeos de una realidad cambiante con el paso de los años y que ahora tendría un integrante más.

«Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para amar, Sesshômaru-sama»

* * *

**Nota:** Espero te haya gustado Sarcastic, por mi parte me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.


End file.
